1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved piston pump of the type used, for example, as a component of a hydraulic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A piston pump of the type with which this invention is concerned is known from the industry and is, for example, a component of a hydraulic system of an electronic driving stability system of a motor vehicle. The known piston pump has a pump housing in which a pump piston is guided in an axially moving fashion so that when the pump piston is actuated, a fluid is conveyed from a suction side of the pump to a pressure side of the pump via a pumping chamber that adjoins the pump piston. In this case, the pump piston is preferably guided in the housing by means of a guide ring that is press-fitted into the housing. For sealing purposes, the pump has a sealing ring that is situated in the vicinity of the guide ring and is supported against the guide ring by means of a support ring.
The sealing and guidance of the piston is thus disadvantageously comprised of at least three components, each of which must be separately installed in the relevant region of the housing, thus complicating the assembly of the piston pump as a whole and negatively influencing the manufacturing costs in a corresponding fashion.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to refine a piston pump of this type, particularly with regard to a simplified assembly.